The Wolf's Heart
by JuunishiLupus
Summary: The stories say that the ox tricked the wolf. They also say that the wolf will always be angry and seek revenge against the ox. But does that mean that Kara Sohma, the current wolf, has to believe the stories? Angry and hurt she doesn't know what to do or who she can turn to. Can anyone tame the angry heart of the wolf?


I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters. The only character that I owe is my own, Kara Sohma.

* * *

The stories say that the wolf was tricked by the ox. You see in the stories they say that the ox told the wolf that the banquet was the following week. The wolf foolishly believed the ox. After all, why would the ox, her own friend, lie to her? And so the wolf went off on a hunt. Believing that she had a week until the banquet, she was gone for a week. When she returned, the wolf realized that she had been tricked. Angry she vowed to get her revenge on the ox no matter how long it took. The wolf's anger consumed her and for the rest of her life she felt nothing but anger. Though many tried, no one could tame the wolf's heart or sooth her anger.

Now it's said that everyone cursed by the wolf will have uncontrollable rage. It's also said that they should feel hatred towards the one cursed by the ox. But really did stories have to dictate someone's life? Did I have to believe them and act like that?

My name is Kara Sohma and I…I'm cursed by the wolf. I'm not a member of the zodiac, just an extra cursed member sort of like Kyo. Just like all the others I was born two months early. However, I was born with severe health issues. You see my mother. Oh wait, I mean the bitch, she didn't listen to Hatori. He told her that smoking, drinking and continuing to do drugs while pregnant wasn't a good thing. But did she listen? No. As a result I spend most of my time stuck inside the estate. Hatori says that it's so that I don't get sick but somehow I can't help feeling like it's for other reasons.

Like I was saying, stories, yes the stories. That's all they are now isn't it? Just stories? So then why should I hate the ox? Why should I hate Hatsuharu? I honestly don't see a reason. When we were kids, Haru and I had some issues. I allowed the words of the adults to push me into hating him. I suppose it was around this time that my black side began to develop. The anger and hate I felt towards Haru lasted a few months, but then I realized something. They were just stories and it was foolish to hate someone as a result of them. And so, Haru and I became friends.

* * *

I could hear a door slam close, causing me to become alert. Slowly I blinked a few times as I glanced around the dark room. With a sigh I shook my head. It must be night time with how dark it was. There was no window in my room so I had no idea really what time of day it was. I could get up and turn on the light but really I couldn't. They had taken the light bulb out so that I had no light. You see parents of those cursed either are over protective or they reject them. My parents, well let's just say they take the rejection part a bit beyond what others do.

My room is no bigger than a closet. There is no window and the lock is on the outside, meaning that they can lock me in here anytime they please. Sometimes it's for a few hours but other times it could be for days maybe even a week. This only makes my health issues worse. I go days without food or water when they lock me in here. Oh and did I mention the different abuse? Yeah. Emotional, mental, psychological and physical. And if it's not them it's Akito.

Sighing I pushed myself up into a sitting position. What was the point of being awake? Honestly anymore I never could think of a reason to why I should be awake. It seemed to just be the same thing day in and day out. The only time it was ever different was when Haru would break me out. Even if I was at Hatori's it just seemed to be the same.

How long would I have to continue to live this life? Kyo always complained about his position but I'd rather be in his shoes than in my own.

This is just the beginning of the wolf's story.


End file.
